Whodunit?
by Wynhilde
Summary: Une pièce fermée, quatre Serpentards et un cadavre. Qui est le meurtrier ? ...Sauf que si Potter était mort, les choses seraient bien plus simples. Mais beaucoup moins drôles. HP/DM. CONTENU ADULTE


**Note**

**1.** Cette histoire est la traduction de _Who Shagged Harry Potter?_ par Faithwood, que je publie avec son autorisation. Elle a été relue par ma fidèle Via.

**2.** Bonnes résolutions oblige, je me suis décidée à répondre ENFIN à mes reviews. Certaines dataient de très, très longtemps. Ne vous étonnez pas si vous recevez un message concernant une fic que vous ne vous rappelez même pas avoir lue.

Cela dit, dans certains cas, je n'ai pas pu répondre (certaines reviews étaient TELLEMENT vieilles que le lien pour y répondre ne marchaient plus - par ailleurs, si vous reviewez sans être connecté à , on ne peut pas répondre), mais sachez que je lis toutes mes reviews et qu'elles me font toutes très plaisir. Merci à vous.

**3.** J'ai mis au point un système avec les "images de couverture" de mes fics pour que vous puissiez immédiatement repérer les fics d'une même auteure parmi mes traductions. Les fics de Faithwood, par exemple, ont un bandeau vert turquoise.

**Whodunit?**

« Putain », fut le premier truc qui sortit de la bouche de Drago quand il se réveilla.

Après ça, ses jurons se transformèrent en gémissements pathétiques tandis qu'il essayait en vain de protéger son visage de la lumière crue du soleil matinal. Il essaya d'enfouir sa tête dans les oreillers mais cela se révéla impossible puisqu'il était allongé à même le sol.

Vu comment il avait mal au crâne et la dose de courbatures à laquelle il était soumis, il en conclut que la nuit passée avait été quelque chose de spectaculaire. Dont il ne se rappelait pas, mais tous les signes qu'il avait bu assez pour s'écrouler par terre au milieu du dortoir des mecs de Serpentard étaient là, donc ça avait dû être cool.

Il décolla sa joue du sol et rejeta une couverture qu'on lui avait mystérieusement jetée dessus pour se mettre d'abord à quatre pattes puis se relever doucement. Il vacilla dangereusement l'espace d'un instant mais parvint miraculeusement à rester debout.

Satisfait, il fit le tour de la pièce des yeux pour voir comment les autres s'en étaient sorti.

Blaise, ce salopard, dormait dans un lit, même si la position dans laquelle il se trouvait n'avait pas l'air confortable. Sa tête pendait, sa bouche était grande ouverte et il ronflait d'une manière qui ne lui ressemblait pas, comme s'il essayait de se rattraper pour toutes ces années où il n'avait pas ronflé. Il était entièrement habillé, allongé à l'envers dans le lit, ses pieds bottés posés sur son oreiller.

Greg dormait sur une chaise. Au-dessus de lui, il y avait une étagère où était empilée toute une rangée de livres. Il y avait un livre ouvert sur ses genoux et, trouvant improbable que Greg ait été en train de lire ou, pire, de réviser, Drago en conclut qu'à un moment donné un livre avait dû lui tomber sur le coin du crâne et l'assommer.

Un peu à la gauche de Greg, Théodore Nott était étalé sur sa malle dans une position de personne-ne-va-me-piquer-mes-affaires-car-je-les-protège. Soit il s'était écroulé là en étant bourré, soit quelqu'un l'avait assassiné pendant la nuit et avait abandonné son corps là pour qu'il y pourrisse.

Drago haussa les épaules et prit une grande inspiration. Il était décidé à atténuer son mal de crâne et son état misérable en faisant en sorte que les autres souffrent eux aussi.

« Quelle nuit formidable ! cria-t-il à plein poumons. Pas vrai ? »

Sa voix tonitruante produisit un tollé immédiat.  
Blaise tomba de son lit et Théo prouva qu'il était en vie en sautant sur ses pieds et en regardant partout autour de lui d'un air perdu. Greg ne bougea pas d'un cheveu et continua à dormir.

« Bon sang », grogna Blaise en se relevant tant bien que mal.

Il s'agrippa à un pilier du baldaquin. Il tenait à peine sur ses pieds et avait le visage franchement verdâtre. Drago se dépêcha de s'éloigner au cas où Blaise aurait envie de dégueuler.

« Formidable ? Parce que tu t'en rappelles ? » demanda Théo.

Il se massait le crâne mais avait l'air bien trop en forme pour quelqu'un qui avait passé la nuit en travers d'une malle.

« En partie, dit Drago sèchement, même si ce n'était pas vrai.

— Ouais, pareil pour moi, répondit Nott avec nonchalance.

— Alors peut-être que l'un de vous deux peut expliquer ceci », chuchota Blaise.

Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et il était toujours agrippé au baldaquin de Crabbe.

« Tu t'es bourré la gueule et maintenant tu vas dégueuler. Qu'est-ce qu'i expliquer ? » grommela Drago.

Il pinça le nez et s'éloigna encore un peu plus.  
Théo, par contre, se rapprocha. Il pencha la tête de côté et puis inspira brusquement tandis que ses sourcils disparaissaient jusque dans ses cheveux. Ce qui était un exploit vu que Théo avait franchement un grand front.

« Doux Merlin », dit-il en sifflant silencieusement.

Il avança pour se tenir à côté de Blaise. Ils fixaient tous les deux le lit de Crabbe avec sur le visage la même expression de totale incompréhension.  
Un peu anxieux mais intrigué, Drago se rapprocha et ouvrit les rideaux du baldaquin qui l'empêchaient de voir. Il regretta aussitôt son geste. Son corps réagit violemment : tout son sang se précipita vers le bas tandis que son regard balayait la personne qui dormait profondément dans le lit devant lui.

Harry Potter avait l'air paisible. Ses cheveux sombres et emmêlés offraient un contraste saisissant avec l'oreiller blanc. Ses cils noirs caressaient sa joue pâle. Sa poitrine – sa poitrine nue – se soulevait et retombait doucement dans son sommeil. Le drap était placé de façon stratégique, couvrant sa cuisse droite et son entrejambe tandis que tout le reste était offert au regard avide de Drago : son ventre plat, l'os de sa hanche qui ressortait et une longue jambe musclée qui ne laissait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il était vachement nu.  
Drago cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, le choc revenant à chaque fois qu'il les rouvrait complètement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? parvint-il à demander après ce qui semblait être des heures.

— Il dort, répondit Nott sèchement. La question est : Pourquoi est-il là ?

— Non, la question est : Pourquoi est-il nu ? » contra Blaise.

Son regard était englué – d'une façon fort inappropriée selon Drago – à la hanche tout-à-fait comestible de Potter.  
Il se mordit la lèvre.

« Nan, en fait, la question la plus intéressante c'est : Qui l'a déshabillé ? » murmura-t-il.

Il n'osait même pas espérer qu'il avait pris part au déshabillage d'Harry Potter.

« Eh ben c'était pas moi ! se hâta de dire Nott, ce qui lui donna automatiquement un air coupable. Je suis hétéro. A la différence de vous deux. »

En même temps, il n'avait pas tort.

« Eh ! Il n'est pas mon genre, s'écria Blaise, sur la défensive. En tout cas, il ne l'était pas jusqu'à maintenant, ajouta-t-il lubriquement. »

Potter remua et ils retinrent tous leurs souffles pendant quelques secondes. Mais Potter tourna la tête – sa jambe tressaillit et révéla encore plus de peau et juste un soupçon de poils sombres – et continua à respirer régulièrement.

Les trois garçons poussèrent de concert un soupir de soulagement. Le regard de Blaise changea : il fixait le drap qui couvrait Potter avec une expression qui laissait entendre qu'il l'aurait volontiers arraché.  
Trop occupé à regarder Blaise d'un air mauvais, Drago n'avait pas remarqué que Théo le dévisageait, l'air d'attendre quelque chose.

Brusquement tiré de ses pensées, il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, comprenant trop tard que cette attitude lui donnait l'air d'être sur la défensive.

« Ce n'est pas mon genre non plus », se hâta-t-il de dire.

Blaise et Théo échangèrent un regard qui semblait dire qu'ils ne le croyaient pas, alors Drago se dépêcha de penser à autre chose.

« On se déteste ! Potter me déteste plus que n'importe qui d'autre, leur rappela-t-il avec mauvaise humeur. Il ne m'aurait jamais laissé le sauter. Alors, clairement, ce n'est pas moi. »

Drago renifla sans parvenir à dissimuler totalement le regret dans sa voix.

« C'est pas moi non plus ! » s'écria Greg soudainement.

Il se releva en vitesse, l'air apeuré. Et puis il fronça les sourcils, confus et demanda :

« Qui a fait quoi ?

— Sauté Harry Potter », expliqua Théo avec à-propos.

Il désigna Potter du pouce. Greg s'avança doucement et vint se tenir à côté de Théo, examinant avec attention le type nu sur le lit.

« Je ne crois pas que c'est moi, finit-il par dire. Personne veut jamais coucher avec moi », ajouta-t-il avec un sourire triste.

Après une pause, il demanda avec espoir :

« Vous pensez que ça pourrait être moi ? »

Blaise se massa les tempes et ignora complètement Greg.

« Vous savez ce que ça veut dire ? On est tous dans la merde, maintenant. On pourrait se faire renvoyer pour ça. Il va dire qu'il s'est fait kidnapper par un groupe d'horribles Serpentard, qu'on l'a fait boire et qu'on a abusé de lui.

— Ben, c'est probablement ce qui s'est passé, raisonna Drago.

— Précisément. C'est pas bon du tout. »

Blaise secoua la tête avec désespoir.

« Et c'est entièrement de ta faute, informa-t-il un Nott incrédule. Oh, n'aie pas l'air si choqué. C'est toi qui as dit qu'on devrait inviter des gens d'autres Maisons à notre fête secrète. Dans l'idée de… faire profil bas. »

Nott s'indigna :

« J'ai dit dans l'idée de favoriser l'unité inter-Maisons…

— Pareil.

— …et j'ai pas dit qu'on devait l'inviter lui. Je pensais à cette jolie fille de Serdaigle. Ou à cette jolie fille de Gryffondor. Pas à Potter.

— Arrête d'insister sur le fait que tu es hétéro, interrompit Blaise sèchement. Ça ne fait que te donner l'air coupable. Et qui aurait bien pu inviter Potter à part toi ? »

Drago passa d'un pied sur l'autre et regarda ailleurs. Quand il se risqua à les regarder, trois paires d'yeux le fixaient avec incrédulité. Ou, dans le cas de Greg, avec un air de totale incompréhension.

« Ben je pensais que tu parlais de Potter, dit-il, sur la défensive. Je pensais qu'on devait se faire bien voir de lui. Vu qu'il est le sauveur du monde sorcier et tout ça.

— Quand tu dis se faire bien voir, tu veux dire, le voir à poil ? renifla Théo.

— C'est une bonne vue », commenta Blaise.

Et puis il succomba à la tentation et leva le drap de Potter pour contempler éhontément son entrejambe.

« Dites donc, quelqu'un est content de nous voir », ajouta Théo, ce qui agaça énormément Drago.

Il n'était pas au bon endroit, le drap lui cachait toujours la vue.

« Arrêtez de le mater ! chuchota-t-il avec rage. C'est… ça se fait pas. »

Blaise lâcha le drap et fit une moue satisfaite à Drago.

« On dirait que quelqu'un est jaloux. Bon, ça règle la question, alors. A l'évidence, c'est toi qui l'as sauté. »

Théo se hâta de hocher la tête pour signifier qu'il était d'accord.

« Quoi ? Non ! Vous oubliez que je suis… le pire ennemi de Potter. »

Blaise et Nott n'avaient pas l'air convaincus alors Drago se décida pour une technique de diversion.

« Je parie que c'est Greg. Il a pratiquement avoué !

— Hmm, maintenant que j'y pense, dit Greg, j'étais pas à la fête. Parce qu'on m'a pas invité. »

Drago grimaça sans comprendre.

« Bien sûr que tu étais invité, Greg. Tous les Serpentard étaient invités. On a distribué les invitations vendredi soir. Les Elfes de Maison ne se trompent jamais. Ils avaient ordre de les mettre dans des muffins au chocolat et de les faire parvenir aux bonnes personnes. »

Drago y réfléchit quelques secondes et soupira.

« Ah, d'accord. »

Greg renifla.

« Pourquoi ceux au chocolat, aussi ?

— Il y avait un gros morceau de parchemin dedans. Comment tu as pu ne pas remarquer ? »

Blaise avait l'air stupéfait.

« C'était un peu bizarre. J'ai pensé qu'il était rassis.

— Mais pourquoi tu mangerais un muffin rassis ?

— Oh, qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout de Goyle ? grogna Théo. Drago a sauté Potter. C'est évident. »

Drago réprima un désir soudain de croire cela. Après tout, il avait toujours secrètement…

« Ça fait des années qu'il a un faible pour Potter ! »

…ou pas si secrètement eu un faible pour Potter. Mais d'un autre côté, s'il avait sauté Potter, pourquoi aurait-il dormi par terre ? Il aurait sûrement dormi avec lui dans le lit, enroulé autour de son corps nu, son sexe pressé intimement contre ses fe…

« Tu as raison, Nott. Je pense qu'on devrait y aller et laisser Drago nettoyer ses conneries. Ou faire encore plus de conneries, s'il veut, déclara soudainement Blaise en commençant à partir.

— Non ! paniqua Drago. C'était pas moi ! D'accord, j'ai un faible pour lui, mais si je l'avais sauté, je m'en rappellerais ! » déclara-t-il fermement.

Un souvenir bienvenu fit irruption dans son cerveau.

« Je sais qui c'était ! s'écria-t-il triomphalement. Y avait ce type qui avait beaucoup trop bu. Vous vous rappelez de ce pauvre abruti ? Il a enlevé sa chemise et il a dansé sur la table, et ensuite il a essayé de faire une lap dance à Potter. Mais Potter s'est enfui. »

Drago ricana. Il s'en rappelait très bien maintenant. Potter avait eu l'air perplexe et vaguement terrifié.  
Théo fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard incrédule à Drago.

« C'était toi. »

Scandalisé, Drago ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais il se rappela soudain de quelqu'un le suppliant de remettre sa chemise et de quelqu'un d'autre qui avait essayé de glisser des Gallions dans son caleçon.

« Oh, dit-il piteusement. Mais vous voyez, Potter s'est enfui. »

Il se sentit encore plus piteux de réaliser ça.

« Tout le monde s'est enfui », dit Blaise en agitant la main comme pour dire que c'était pas le problème.

Mais ses yeux s'étrécirent soudain et il pencha la tête en regardant Théo.

« Sauf Nott qui était sur le sofa en train de rouler des patins au petit frère de Daphné Greengrass, dit-il d'un ton accusateur. Hétéro, mon cul ! »

Théo eut l'air sidéré mais Drago secoua la tête.

« Daphné a une sœur, pas un frère. Astoria est une fille. »

Blaise ouvrit de grands yeux et sa bouche forma un o parfait.

« Tu es sûr ? Parce que ça ferait un mec canon.

— Mais pas une fille canon. Fais-mon confiance, déclara Drago avec assurance. J'ai appris ça à mes dépens. »

Théo leva les mains vers le ciel, visiblement insulté pour sa copine.

« J'en ai assez. Un de vous deux a fait ça, pas moi. Et j'ai mieux à faire. »

Il se dirigea vers la porte de façon dramatique.

« On est dimanche ! siffla Blaise dans son dos.

— Oh, laisse-le tranquille, dit Drago avec mauvaise humeur. Il veut aller vérifier si Astoria a un pénis ou non. »

La porte claqua avec un grand bruit.

« Bon ben je m'en vais aussi, dit Blaise d'une voix geignarde.

— Oh, non, certainement pas, grogna Drago en l'attrapant par sa chemise. Tu ne vas pas me laisser me démerder avec ça tout seul. On sait toujours pas qui a fait ça. Peut-être qu'on l'a tous les deux sauté. »

Drago grinça des dents, terriblement agacé par ses propres pensées.

« Peut-être, mais les preuves ne mettent qu'un seul de nous en cause, dit Blaise d'une voix trop douce et en battant des cils. Parce que de nous deux… ce n'est pas moi qui porte la chemise de Potter. »

Drago inspira brusquement, choqué, et tout à la fois horrifié et plein d'espoir. Il lâcha Blaise et baissa les yeux vers la chemise élégante qu'il portait. Elle était froissée et déboutonnée… et n'appartenait définitivement pas à Drago.

Oh, merde.

Drago releva la tête et se jeta après Blaise, mais c'était trop tard. Il avait profité de cet instant d'inattention pour s'élancer vers la porte et s'enfuir comme le gros lâche qu'il était.

Ebranlé, Drago enfouit la tête dans ses mains, observant Greg à travers ses doigts. Celui-ci se tenait toujours à côté de Potter, l'air inquiet, mais n'ayant visiblement pas l'intention de fuir. Gentil Greg.

« Il nous faut un plan », dit Drago avec détermination.

Greg hocha la tête et attendit la suite.

« Bien. »

Drago s'éclaircit la gorge, réfléchissant de toutes ses forces.

« Potter va se réveiller et commencer à crier comment on l'a fait prisonnier et comment on a abusé de lui, pauvre petite chose innocente. Je pourrais le stupéfixer ou lui jeter un Oubliettes, mais dans les deux cas ça ne serait qu'une solution temporaire parce que tout le monde, y compris lui, devinera sans mal où il a passé la nuit. Et tous les Serpentard, y compris moi, devront toujours payer pour ça. »

Drago soupira, considérant les options qui s'offraient à lui. Potter ne se rappellerait probablement de rien de toute façon ; il ne coucherait jamais avec un Serpentard en étant sobre. Et pour ce que Drago en savait, Potter n'était même pas gay.

Enfin, pour ce que Potter en savait, Drago n'était pas gay non plus.

Une idée de génie le frappa soudain. Et s'il retournait la situation.

Drago contempla le Gryffondor dévêtu qui dormait toujours innocemment, totalement inconscient de là où il se trouvait. Et puis il sourit largement en échafaudant un plan machiavélique.

« Et si je… commençais à hurler avant qu'il le fasse ? Si je l'accusais d'avoir abusé de moi, pauvre petit moi ? Je pourrais le faire se sentir coupable. Il est obtus… il se laisserait avoir par ça. Il faut juste que… heu… j'enlève mes vêtements et que je me glisse dans le lit avec lui. »

Drago jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Greg.  
Celui-ci fronçait les sourcils, mais quand il croisa le regard de Drago son visage s'illumina.

« Très bon plan ! » dit-il d'une voix encourageante.

Cela fit aussitôt déchanter Drago qui commença à se dire que ce devait être un plan foireux.  
Toutefois, c'était tout ce qu'il avait. Et puis bon, ce plan avait certains avantages.

« Tu peux partir, maintenant », dit-il à Greg.

Celui-ci eut l'air terriblement soulagé. Il courut vers la porte si vite que sa silhouette ne forma qu'une masse floue tandis qu'il sortait de la pièce.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot, ça me fait toujours super plaisir. (Et puis maintenant je suis bien décidée à vous répondre dès que j'ai votre message. ^^)


End file.
